<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rues and bees by ffonippop (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226937">rues and bees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ffonippop'>ffonippop (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Trust Issues, and a strange situation whos a whore for a human, eldritch beings of nature to friends to lovers, just a human whos a whore for strange situations, you ever just wanna fuck a mystical being? yeah geralt does too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ffonippop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is sick and tired of standing in front of his oak cottage door and peeking through the peep hole as Yennefer stands on the other side, beckoning Geralt to, "Open the door and let me in. It's cold out here," and replying, "You're not Yennefer, she's in the other room, sleeping. I can hear her snoring." </p><p>So naturally, he does the next big thing: he falls in love with the doppler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rues and bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshidokii/gifts">toshidokii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey starsquad whats popping lmao</p><p>this is a fic born from uncertain feelings and emotions. i couldnt hope to capture all that ive been feeling exactly, but i tried my best, and i hope you guys like it :)</p><p>i love you.</p><p>happy reading !<br/>alyssa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt bought the little cottage at the edge of the dark and foreboding woods with little to no heed of the previous owner's warnings. </p><p>"Be vigilant in the nights, son," the old, rickety, and jumpy man had whispered conspiratorially to Geralt over a cup of tea, his pale blue eyes twitching with a crazed sort of look that could only have come from the product of old age and isolation. "Boys disappear in this 'ere woods."</p><p>Geralt had just hummed and sipped his tea idly, disinterested in the superstitious ramblings of an old and lonely man who'd lived in a cottage far from the city his entire life. If he were being honest, Geralt would say cared little to none about what the man had to say. In his head, he'd already made up his mind about purchasing the home. After all, the cottage seemed a perfect place to retire.</p><p>It was cheap, quiet, and had enough structural integrity to be considered a home, and to Geralt, that was considered a near impossible-to-ignore deal. Really, even the isolation, which probably would have been a deal-breaker for people like his sociable daughter, was perfect fit for Geralt and his preference to be left alone. </p><p>Sure, there were strange permanent decorations about the cottage, but Geralt could learn to live with the iron bell over the door that rung every time you opened it, or the horseshoes nailed above every window and doorway. He could care <em>less</em> about the heavier iron doorknobs, and he ignored very easily the wind chimes and bells nailed on the roof over the porch. He almost backed out of purchasing the home when he noticed the white powder sprinkled around the crevices of the floorboards, but further inspection proved that the powder was only salt, so that was fine. </p><p>The cottage was okay, and in Geralt's life, <em>"</em><em>okay" </em>was more than ideal.  </p><p>And Geralt was proud to say he hadn't regretted taking the cottage off the old man's hands at all. He'd been perfectly happy and content in the little space, in fact. He had no regrets about the cottage. </p><p>Well, until... <em>it </em>happened. </p>
<hr/><p>It was (as cliché as it may seem) midnight, and Geralt had been living in the cottage at the edge of the woods for a little over a month.</p><p>Life had been much more peaceful near the woods than it was in the loud and chaotic city Geralt had retired from, and the silver-haired man was just settled enough to have visitors over without worry of the mess unpacking had caused.</p><p>He'd thrown the empty boxes away, sorted out his items and furniture, and cleaned up the general area outside. Hell, he'd even planted some new rosebushes in the garden. By this time, Geralt was confident that he was ready to invite visitors.</p><p>This particular afternoon, Geralt's ex and close friend, Yennefer, had come over— the first invite to his new home. It had been an exciting day for Geralt, full of laughter and conversation and warm bickering on their part.</p><p>Geralt and Yennefer cooked, ate, drank the wine Yennefer had brought back from the city, and talked the day away, catching up on what happened in the last month over elegant wine glasses and a filling lunch. </p><p>She applauded him in the freshly planted but thriving rosebushes, and he smiled and inquired about how different it was living alone now without him among other things. At some point, Yennefer made a joke about Geralt living every gay woman's dream, being alone in the woods in a cottage with nothing but plants and birds to accompany him, and Geralt raised a glass to that.  </p><p>Time passed by faster than the pair had come to expect, and eventually, it became so dark, both Geralt and Yennefer decided against the businesswoman driving back to the city. So Geralt handed her multiple armfulls of his spare blankets and Yennefer fell asleep on the living room couch, snoring softly and peacefully away.          </p><p>Geralt had just settled into his bed when it happened. </p><p>On the other side of the comfortable cottage came a knock at the door, loud and demanding and echoing in ways knocks at the door shouldn't echo.   </p><p>If he were more awake, Geralt would have been more suspicious of midnight knocks and ominous echoes, but the woe of it all was he wasn't. </p><p>Blinking the clutches of sleep away at the sound of the knocking, Geralt padded out his room half awake, walking groggily and impatiently through the hallway, past the living room where Yennefer snored quietly in, and towards the front door. He pressed his face to the peephole of the door where—</p><p>"Geralt?" Yennefer called through the door, knocking again, much more forcefully, almost shaking the oaken seperation between herself and the man on the other side by the hinges.  </p><p>Geralt blinked again, all traces of sleepiness leaving his body. He frowned, and something cold and uninviting ran down his spine, leaving him almost paralyzed where he stood. </p><p>If it wasn't for the shaking he'd suddenly began doing at the sight of Yennefer, Geralt would have guessed he couldn't move at all. Yennefer.... </p><p>No, that <em>couldn't</em> have been Yennefer. Yennefer was... yes, Yennefer was asleep on the couch, Geralt was <em>sure</em> of it. In fact, if he held his breath and kept quiet, Geralt could still hear her soft, whistly snoring from the living room where the <em>real</em> Yennefer slept.</p><p>But... he pressed his face to the peephole again, and there was Yennefer, staring up at him with wide eyes, expectantly gazing back at him as if she knew he was there despite the fact he hadn't made any noise. An annoyed frown graced her lips and she stared straight at the peephole, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes.  </p><p>"Geralt, let me in."</p><p>She even <em>sounded</em> like Yennefer.</p><p>Geralt shook. He took his hands away from the heavy, iron doorknob, almost distrustful of his own hands not to open the door. He held his breath and hoped this... <em>doppler</em> would go away.</p><p>"Geralt, I can <em>see</em> your eye through the peephole, will you let me in?" Yennefer— No, <em>Not-Yennefer </em>was getting annoyed by the moment. </p><p>She tapped her feet on the wooden porch, rhythmically. The noise sounded like she was barefoot.</p><p>Strangely, Geralt suspected the thumping of her foot on the porch mimicked his heartbeat. </p><p>
  <em>Thump. Thump. Thump.</em>
</p><p>He swallowed, peeling his face away from the door.</p><p>His eyes were deceiving him, yes, <em>that's</em> what was happening. Geralt blinked more of his sleep away, despite being completely shaken awake now, and forced himself to take another look through the peep hole.    </p><p>But even then, Not-Yennefer stood a frightening still, staring right back at him. She looked <em>exactly</em> like the woman sleeping on his couch. She looked exactly like Yennefer if only it wasn't—</p><p>"Your eyes."</p><p>Geralt could have <em>sworn</em> he whispered it, but even despite the fact she could not have <em>possibly</em> heard that, Not-Yennefer perked up at the words. She smiled as if she couldn't help it, and she <em>did not</em> smile like Yennefer did. Too much teeth, all too sharp. Too much mischief in her eyes— </p><p>Eyes that were bright and brilliant blue, <em>very</em> unlike Yennefer's mysterious <em>violets</em>.  </p><p>Then, as swiftly as it had come, Not-Yennefer's smile dropped from her face. "I'm not playing with you, Geralt, <em>let me in</em>. It's <em>cold</em>."</p><p>"You—" Geralt cleared his throat, voice cracking just the slightest bit. "You're not Yennefer." </p><p>"Geralt, what are you <em>talking</em> about?" Not-Yennefer questioned, impatience clear in her not-voice. "Of course I'm <em>me</em>. Now open the door, I'm tired of standing here."</p><p>Geralt shook his head, and he had a feeling the creature on the other side of the door did not like the gesture.</p><p>"No, you're <em>not</em> <em>her</em>," he insisted, trying to keep his shaking to a minimum. "I can hear her snoring in the living room." </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, still blue no matter how many times Geralt blinked and expected them to be purple. </p><p>"Geralt," she hissed out slowly, "I'm <em>right here</em>. I'm not in your living room, though I <em>very</em> much would <em>love</em> to be. Hell, I might have already been on my way to the couch right now <em>if you had let me in </em>two minutes ago."</p><p>"You're not her," Geralt repeated, more firm this time. "Who are you?"</p><p>A sour look replaced Not-Yennefer's features at the question, and she — <em>it</em>? — narrowed her eyes at the peep hole.</p><p>Wordlessly, she flicked her hair back and walked backwards into the woods, maintaining eye contact. She disappeared into the big thicket of trees, her glaring blue eyes staring at Geralt all the way.</p><p>When Not-Yennefer was gone, Geralt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The scared shitless man raked his fingers through his bright white hair and breathed shakily. </p><p>After a while, Geralt sighed, dropping slowly to the floor.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em>."</p>
<hr/><p>Not-Yennefer's silhouette plagued Geralt in the coming days, even after the real Yennefer had gone home to the city.</p><p>Geralt had not said anything about the midnight visit from her doppler to Yennefer, not as afraid of the fact that he thought he was losing his mind as he was afraid of the possibility that Yennefer would think so, too. </p><p>As wary as he was of the woodland creature that had visited him at midnight, Geralt would not return to the city. He was happy and comfortable here, and if Geralt told Yennefer he was <em>seeing things</em>, the woman would <em>surely</em> press him into moving back with her. </p><p>But irritatingly, shadowy figure of his friend did not leave. </p><p>The shadow of Not-Yennefer began at the edge of the woods, but she kept coming closer, farther away from her forest, like she was getting more confident with every time Geralt tried and dismissed her presence, ignoring the figure with every inch of his soul.</p><p>Three weeks after the initial incident, Geralt got his second knock at the door.</p><p>"Geralt, let me in."</p><p>Geralt looked through the peep hole a cautious man. He recognized the long and rich dark curls, the soft and clear skin, and the straight posture.</p><p>But unfortunately, Geralt also recognized the brilliant blue of those eyes.  </p><p>"Who are you?" Geralt asked, voice not as shaky as he'd expected it to be. The same question he had asked that he never received an answer for. </p><p>Not-Yennefer banged her fist to the door, causing Geralt to jump back.</p><p>"Geralt, let me in!" She repeated, louder and angrier, voice pitched higher.</p><p>"<em>What</em> are you?" Geralt continued, gulping down his fear.</p><p>"Let me in!" Not-Yennefer <em>screeched</em>, banging and banging and <em>banging and banging. </em>"Geralt, let me in!"</p><p>"No!" Geralt cried out, banging right back on his side of the heavy oaken door just to <em>silence </em>the <em>loud</em> and <em>repetitive</em> and <em>echoing</em> knocking.</p><p>Not-Yennefer stopped her banging, silenced her mouth, and glared at the peep hole with an <em>enraged</em> expression. </p><p>Geralt let out a breath at the silence, thankful that the creature, whatever it was, was no longer demanding to be let in. He composed himself, ran a hand over his face, and collected his voice. </p><p>"Why are you watching me?" Geralt asked, breathless despite the sharp breathing. </p><p>Not-Yennefer growled, baring teeth too sharp to be human. She turned her head to the woods as if debating walking back like last time, but after a while, she seemed to decide against it.</p><p>She smiled dangerously at Geralt and laughed, a sound that came from her throat, deeper than Yennefer's real laughter. The sound was beautiful and enchanting, but it was oh-so terrible, making Geralt's skin crawl and itch like it didn't belong to him.</p><p>The creature licked her lips and flashed her teeth.</p><p>"I like your company."</p><p>Geralt wished the answer didn't unsettle him as much as it did. He shoved down his fear and nodded at the answer.</p><p>"W—Why Yennefer?"</p><p>And Not-Yennefer squinted at the peep hole with eyes that shone like the sky and shook her head, turning her body in odd, almost mechanical movements. Wordlessly, she walked back into the forest.</p><p>She turned back as she was disappearing into the trees, and Geralt saw those eyes glint a dangerous, knowing blue. </p>
<hr/><p>Geralt's adopted daughter, Ciri, came uninvited a week later.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Geralt asked, ushering his daughter inside the moment she knocked, eyes scrutinizing the girl.  </p><p>Ciri shrugged and laughed, pouring herself a glass of water from the glass pitcher on Geralt's kitchen counter.</p><p>"You've been here two months, dad, I needed to visit your new home!" She explained, delighted expression on her bright and pale face. "Uni in the city isn't that far away from here, you know. I <em>can</em> still visit you."</p><p>Geralt sighed, exasperated. "You should have called."</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you!"</p><p>"Well, consider me surprised, then."</p><p>Ciri beamed up at Geralt, sweet and well-meaning. Geralt couldn't help but grin back, allowing his daughter to pass him a glass of water and join in a cheers. They sipped the water like they would wine and laughed themselves silly when they met each other's gaze.</p><p>"So," Ciri drawled out, a grin on her lips, "how's moving into the edge of the woods like the inner forest gremlin that you are going? Do you feel like a cottagecore lesbian yet?" </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. Yen had made that same joke.</p><p>His thoughts brought him back to the knocks in the middle of the night, and he decided against confiding in his daughter. Didn't want to be sent to a mental facility for seeing things that shouldn't be there.</p><p>So he chuckled along and answered with a safe (though bland), "It's going fine."</p><p>And just like that, time passed.</p><p>"Oh!" Ciri exclaimed when she'd realized she had stayed much longer than she should intended. "Oh, <em>gods</em>, I should be heading back to the University. Sorry, I lost track of time."</p><p>Geralt just hummed. He looked outside where the sky was a prominent red orange, the treeline becoming black shadows as the sun set and painted the room red. He wrinkled his nose. </p><p>"Might be too late to drive out," Geralt stated. "Stay the night. You can have my room, I'll stay on the couch."</p><p>Ciri arched a brow. "Are you sure? I mean, I—"</p><p>"It's fine, Ciri. You can drive out in the morning."</p><p>Ciri smiled gratefully at Geralt. "Thanks, dad."</p><p>Geralt hummed, already preparing his couch. </p><p>He awoke at midnight with the overwhelming urge to drink water, so Geralt walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass. The soft footsteps of his daughter coming from the hallway made him pour another glass.</p><p>Ciri muttered a thanks and walked back to her room for the night. Apparently, they'd had the same idea. Geralt smiled softly as she walked away sleepily, glass of water in her pale hands. </p><p>A knock vibrated against the quiet the exact moment Ciri closed the bedroom door. </p><p>Slowly, Geralt put his glass of water down and walked himself to the door, feet heavier than lead. Despite the fact he had just drank, Geralt's tongue felt parched. He looked through the peep hole and—</p><p>"Dad?" Ciri asked from the other side of the door, sounding frail and scared and oh-so cold. "Dad, please open the door, it's so cold out here." </p><p>Geralt gasped. He made for the doorknob but the moment he touched it, he immediately pulled his hand back. No. This wasn't Ciri. Ciri was in his room, sleeping. </p><p>He peered closer to the peep hole and focused on the eyes, and <em>gods</em>, the eyes looked so <em>similar</em>, but... they weren't Ciri's. Whereareas Ciri's eyes were soft and sweet like forget-me-nots, <em>this</em> Ciri's eyes burned like the cloudless sky on a Summer day. </p><p>He gritted his teeth and forced out, "You're not Ciri."</p><p>Almost immediately, Not-Ciri's shaking from the cold stopped, the quivering of her pale pink lips ceased, and the fear that formed on the knot of her eyebrows disappeared to make way for disturbing blankness, an expression that didn't belong on his daughter's face. </p><p>And unlike the other times, this time, the creature spoke with a resigned tone. </p><p>"No, I suppose I'm not." Ciri's voice had disappeared, sounding more garbled, like a man was speaking through a girl's voice. Geralt was glad for it. It assured him that the <em>thing</em> he was speaking to wasn't his daughter. </p><p>Despite his relief, Geralt stayed quiet, and Not-Ciri tilted her head at his silence. </p><p>"What gave it away this time?" She asked, more curious than the angry she had been a week ago when she was Yennefer.</p><p>"The eyes," Geralt couldn't help but feel compelled to answer. "Always the eyes."</p><p>The creature — Geralt did not want to use his daughter's name for this... <em>thing's</em> identification — nodded awkwardly, smiling just slightly. </p><p>"Always?" She repeated, tacking on a question mark at the end of the word. "I understand it for your other friend, I couldn't hope to replicate those beautiful purples. But I look <em>just</em> like your heir."</p><p>The creature didn't use their names, Geralt realized, though he didn't know why that was so important to him. Nevertheless, he continued speaking, not quite sure why he <em>was</em> still talking. </p><p>"No," Geralt disagreed firmly. "Her eyes are blue like flowers. Yours are blue like the sky."</p><p>"Are not!" The creature argued childishly, blinking wildly up at him to show her eyes. "Look! They're<em> cornflower </em>blue. Not <em>sky </em>blue, <em>cornflower</em> blue." </p><p>"Wouldn't know," Geralt said. "Never seen cornflowers."</p><p>The creature gasped. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes." Geralt pressed himself closer to the door and gathered his voice. "And if I had, I wouldn't recognize them. My turn to ask questions."</p><p>The creature hummed, and Geralt took that as permission to continue. </p><p>"Why haven't you been using their names?" He asked, voice gruff. </p><p>The creature gave him a toothy smile in his daughter's face.</p><p>"They were not given to me," she answered patiently, amusement showing on her features, cutting despite the softness of Ciri's face. </p><p>"You know what they are," Geralt argued, arching an eyebrow despite knowing the creature wouldn't see the gesture. </p><p>The creature just hummed again, toying with her fingers. "But they weren't given to me."</p><p>"You use mine." </p><p>"I <em>borrow</em> it," the creature correctly primly. "The same way you're borrowing the forest for your home. It's a right we've both earned."</p><p>Geralt sighed. "Whatever."</p><p>"Hm," the creature hummed. "Can I have your name?"</p><p>Geralt laughed breathlessly, without humor. "No. May I have <em>your</em> name?"</p><p>The creature laughed. "You may <em>call</em> me Jaskier."</p><p>Odd phrasing. "Is that your real name?" </p><p>"It's my name, yes," <em>Jaskier</em> said, smile becoming tight. </p><p>Geralt frowned. "But is it your real name?"</p><p>"It's what you may call me."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt hardened his gaze. "You can't lie, can you?" </p><p>Jaskier smiled sadly at Geralt through the peep hole and shrugged. "It's late. Go back to sleep. I will not interrupt it any more tonight."</p><p>And with that, his daughter's body turned and trudged back into the woods. Geralt exhaled heavily, went back to the kitchen, poured himself another glass of water, and returned to his couch, falling into a surprisingly peaceful sleep. </p><p>When Ciri left in the early hours of morning, she called Geralt to the door, her soft smile infectious, making Geralt grin as well. "You have an admirer," she giggled as she pointed to the welcome mat. </p><p>There, in a sweet bundle, were bright blue flowers in a pleasant bouquet, strung together with dried twine. Geralt picked it up as Ciri walked to the car, calling a chipper, "I'll text you later, dad!"</p><p>Hidden in the beautiful, familiar blues, was a thin piece of tree bark, and scratched onto the woods in prim and proper cursive were words. Two of them, actually.  </p><p>
  <em>Cornflower blues. </em>
</p><p>Geralt looked to the forest and frowned. </p><p>"Thank you," he muttered to the wind. </p>
<hr/><p>The knock at the door when the clock struck midnight was no longer surprising, but Geralt still braced himself for the face of one of his visitors to greet him. </p><p>His not-daughter greeted him with eyebrows pointed down in frustration.</p><p>"That was <em>really</em> clever of you," Jaskier snapped, terribly hidden anger laced in a voice that was neither Ciri's nor Yennefer's. It was off-putting hearing a distinctly masculine voice come from his daughter's face, and immediately Geralt tensed up. </p><p>Jaskier continued, beginning to pace around in the porch, appearing in and out of Geralt's line of vision from the peep hole. "<em>Thanking</em> me? You're <em>smart</em>, aren't you?"</p><p>Geralt blinked the shock away from his face. He assumed things were going well with the odd creature when they last talked. The anger was a surprise. "Wh—What?" </p><p>"Don't <em>lie</em> to me!" Jaskier snarled, stopping right in the middle of Geralt's sight, nose scrunched and cornflower blues fiery. "You <em>thanked</em> me for the flowers! You <em>knew</em> the gifts demanded nothing in return, so you pulled a <em>cheap</em> trick and <em>thanked</em> me for it!"   </p><p>Geralt frowned, gears in his head turning mechanically as he connected the vague dots peppered in Jaskier's words.</p><p>"Nothing in return?" He repeated, pieces of the puzzle coming together awkwardly. "What do you—"</p><p>Realization dawned on the man in the cottage. "It's an exchange," he gasped, taking a step back from the door. He couldn't bare the anger in Ciri's— No, <em>Jaskier's</em> not-face. </p><p>"It's a deal, isn't it?" Geralt continued, a good couple of steps away from the door. "There's always an exchange.... You get to use my name and I get to use this house. The flowers. Not gifts, a debt. I...."</p><p>"<em>No</em>!" A bang on the door. "It wasn't supposed to be a <em>debt</em>!" </p><p>"What are you going to ask in exchange?"</p><p>Another bang. And another. And another. And another. </p><p>"Let me in! Let me <em>in! </em>Let <em>me in!</em> <em>Let me in!</em>"</p><p>Geralt kept his voice from shaking. "What were you going to ask for in exchange?" He repeated, louder. </p><p>"<em>Nothing!</em>" The banging on the door ceased. "It was a <em>good deed</em>! And you made it a debt by saying thank you! That was <em>mean</em> and <em>rude</em> and <em>degrading</em>! I <em>just</em> wanted to give you a <em>gift</em> and you made it a <em>debt</em>!" </p><p>Then it was silent, a ringing silence that was louder than the banging. Slowly, Geralt inched back to the door, peeking out of the peep hole to find that Jaskier had gone. There was nothing. Just silence. </p>
<hr/><p>It had been three weeks without a knock on the door.</p><p>Yennefer — the real one — had visited more times during the coming days. Even Ciri — the real one also — started appearing more on unplanned visits, but no knocks in the middle of the night came. There were no silhouettes from the woods, no strange apparitions, no sparks of blue.  </p><p>Another week came and went, and Geralt succumbed to the curiosity, speaking with Yennefer over a cup of tea. Finally, he turned to Google. </p><p>Slowly, he typed out, <em>Don't thank the...</em></p><p>Geralt waited until autofill did the rest. </p><p>
  <em>&gt;Don't thank me thank the knife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;Don't thank the bus driver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;Don't thank the Fae.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;Don't thank me.</em>
</p><p>Geralt thinned his lips to a line and pressed on the Fae search. Hesitantly, he began to read.</p><p>
  <em>Saying thanks is generally frowned upon by the Fae Folk. When Faeries do a good deed, thanking them is considered invalidation and makes their gift to you a debt. Instead of saying "Thank you" it is advisable to say phrases like "It is appreciated" or "You are most kind."</em>
</p><p>He read and read and read until Yennefer fell asleep on his armchair and he carried her to the couch in a much more comfortable position. He continued to read after that, and when the clock struck midnight, he stopped, a loud knock shocking him to the core. </p><p>Geralt didn't even bother to look at the peep hole this time. </p><p>He just sat against the door, sliding exhaustedly to the floor.</p><p>"You're Fae," he said, voice gruff as he let his eyes close.</p><p>A sound on the other side, shuffling like Jaskier too had sat against the oak separation. "I am."</p><p>Geralt sighed. "I apologize for thanking you."</p><p>"The apology is appreciated."  </p><p>"...Do you mean me harm?" </p><p>"Hm... as of this moment, no."</p><p>"Did you ever mean me harm?" </p><p>"Yes. When you thanked me and disrespected my good deed."</p><p>Geralt turned to face the door despite knowing he couldn't see Jaskier through the solid wood. "Any other time before that?"</p><p>Geralt didn't see it, but he could <em>swear</em> Jaskier was shrugging.</p><p>"I meant to take you away to the forest and dance with me," the Fae answered truthfully, because there was no other way a Fae could answer. "Because you are fine company and I enjoy your human ways."</p><p>"You know," Geralt began before he could question himself, "the use of glamour to turn into fucked up versions of my family did not help. Neither did the banging on my door."</p><p>"Noted." An amused but exhausted sigh, almost a laugh but not quite. "We are proud creatures, Geralt. Temperamental ones, as well."</p><p>"You do understand why I won't let you in, though, right?"</p><p>"You fear for your guests." As an afterthought, Jaskier added, "And yourself."</p><p>Geralt hummed in confirmation. "Why do you even want to go inside, anyway?" </p><p>Another shrug. "I told you. I like talking to you."</p><p>"You're talking to me right now," Geralt argued. "Is it not the same?"</p><p>"No," Jaskier answered, voice terribly sincere. "I would like to touch you and speak to you as if we were friends."</p><p>"I will not befriend a copy of my family," Geralt said, voice much more confident than it had been on his first conversation with the Faerie. "I don't want you to wear Yennefer's face, or Ciri's smile. I don't want you to steal their expressions while we speak."</p><p>"I'm not <em>stealing</em> their <em>anythings</em>."</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."</p><p>An amused huff. "I do." </p><p>The sound of boots hitting the floor started from the other side, shuffling following it suggesting that Jaskier was standing up from his sitting position against the door. Geralt mimicked the movements out of curiosity, standing up as well before peeking out the peep hole.</p><p>Jaskier had stepped out of his line of sight, the only thing signifying the Faerie was even still there being the breathing, a rhythmic inhale and exhale. Slowly, Jaskier stepped into view. </p><p>Jaskier was not Yennefer, and neither was he Ciri. </p><p>He was a man Geralt had never seen before with hair that was somehow the perfect mix of tidied and disheveled, brown as a dark oak tree's bark, brown as the rich forest soil. His skin was tanned and freckled anywhere Geralt could see, and his eyes stayed the same cornflower blue they always were. </p><p>He wore strange clothing, like straight out of one of Ciri's fifteenth century college lectures. Over a scandalously transparent and low hanging grayish-blue chemise, Jaskier had on an unbuttoned, wine red doublet, and for trousers, Jaskier wore a pair of brown and unbelievably form-fitting, high-waisted pants, high boots over the lower parts of the trousers. </p><p>Beneath the pale moonlight, Jaskier looked... </p><p>"Beautiful," Geralt whispered, unable to help himself from letting the words slip out. "You look... beautiful."</p><p>Jaskier grinned, brandishing teeth that seemed too sharp, too bright white. </p><p>"You are most kind, Geralt," he returned, waving at geralt with fingers that showcased too-sharp nails. </p><p>Geralt nodded tensely, not trusting himself to speak. </p><p>"It has been a long night," Jaskier sighed, smiling sadly at Geralt, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. "You should rest."</p><p>As if on cue, Geralt yawned. He tried and failed to stifle it, making Jaskier giggle. </p><p>"Don't worry," the Faerie laughed, the sound sweet and musical. "I will be here in the morning."</p><p>"Will you?" Geralt asked, hesitant to leave. </p><p>"If you'll have me," Jaskier shrugged sheepishly. </p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"Goodnight, Geralt."</p><p>"Goodnight, Jaskier." He paused. "Sweet dreams."</p><p>Jaskier chuckled and walked away, heading back to the forest he came from. </p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier was not on the porch the next morning.</p><p>Instead, left on the porch in the morning was a bundle of wildflowers. One of many soft violets to the left of the bouquet and sweet baby's breath are bundled to the right, the occasional myosotis peeking out. But in the middle of the neat arrangement, Geralt stared at a yellow rose. </p><p>Geralt had picked the bouquet up lovingly, nodded thankfully towards the forest, and entered the house. And now, it was night, but the house was void of midnight Faeries knocking on warded doors. </p><p>Nevertheless, Geralt waited. He waited. And waited. And waited. And eventually, night passed, and it was the next day. </p>
<hr/><p>A month passed and still no Jaskier.</p><p>Geralt had lost hope, much more inclined to believe that he scared off the creature of the forest with friendship. It was strange to Geralt, though oddly laughable, that even when faced with a creature of magic, he still managed to scare the poor guy away with commitment.  </p><p>A week after the long month without Jaskier and Ciri's end of year exams grew nearer as Yennefer's workload tripled the way it always did at this time of the year. This had always been the most stressful time of the year for Geralt, when the usual daily phone calls and weekly visits dissipated as schedules filled up and stress overtook his family. </p><p>Bored out of his mind and feeling alone, Geralt popped open a beer bottle and sat on the kitchen counter, sipping idly as he scrolled through social media, ignoring the sharp, metaphorical stones in his stomach that weighed him down.</p><p>He was halfway through his fourth bottle when a knock on the door startled him out of his self loathing. Another three knocks echoed strangely around the cottage and annoyance replaced Geralt's surprise.</p><p>"Fuck <em>off</em>!" He called to the door, already knowing who it was by the ominous echoing of rhythmic knocks. </p><p>"That's rude," Jaskier's voice called back, though he sounded too bored to be actually offended. "Talk to me."</p><p>Geralt snorted, not at all making a move to leave his seat on the kitchen counter. "No, piss off." </p><p>"If you don't talk to me, I'm going to trample over your rosebushes," the Faerie threatened loudly with a huff. "I'm going to ruin your garden with my bare feet and then you'll be sorry."</p><p>Geralt groaned, slammed the beer bottle to the counter, and trudged his way to the oak door. </p><p>"Will you enter the house if I open the door?" He snapped, sounding angrier than he meant to. "I wanna talk to you face-to-face." </p><p>"I physically can't enter your cottage without your invite or agreement, so opening the door will literally do nothing for me."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>And with that, Geralt impulsively unlocked the oak door and opened it wide, coming face-to-face with Jaskier. It was a ballsy, reckless move, but Geralt was just feeling the aftereffects of alcohol and quite frankly, he was pissed out of his fucking mind. </p><p>He was a bit surprised to find they were actually almost the same height, though Jaskier seemed an inch shorter.</p><p>Geralt huffed. How <em>dare</em> he be tall. </p><p>"Hi," he greeted sharply. </p><p>Jaskier grinned up at him before he wrinkled his nose. "You've been drinking a lot more than I'd thought," he commented. "Gods, I leave you alone for a month and you've already somehow ruined your pretty face."</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He crossed his arms childishly. "You said you'd be back the next morning."</p><p>Jaskier shook his head. "I said I'd be <em>there</em> the next morning," he corrected, which, frankly, Geralt thought was a shitty correction. "I was there. Just didn't show myself."</p><p>"You're bullshit," Geralt spat. </p><p>Jaskier frowned. "I'm <em>clever</em>."</p><p>"<em>Bullshit</em>," Geralt repeated, more firmly. "Absolute bullshit." </p><p>Jaskier glared, and for a moment, Geralt was reminded that the man toeing as close as he can be to the inside of the house without actually entering wasn't human. Jaskier frowned sharply and blue eyes shone with an emotion Geralt couldn't quite place.</p><p>"You're mean," Jaskier said, like it was the worst insult in the book.</p><p>"No, <em>mean</em> is implying you'll talk to someone again and then not talking to them until it's a month later and they're <em>drunk</em> on <em>shitty beer</em>." Bitterness seeped freely into Geralt's voice. "I'm <em>truthful</em>."</p><p>Jaskier sighed apologetically, half groaning. "I'm sorry you felt betrayed."</p><p>Geralt narrowed his eyes, a calculating and doubtful gesture. "That's not an apology," he refused, tone harsh. "You make it seem like it's my fault for feeling betrayed. That's guilt tripping. <em>You're</em> mean."</p><p>Gods, <em>he</em> was using childish insults now. A part of him was so annoyed by that fact that he almost wished Jaskier had never come back at all, but a more honest, traitorously annoying part of him knew he didn't want that at all. </p><p>Really, all Geralt wanted was company. </p><p>But go to <em>hell</em> if you thought he was gonna make it <em>easy</em> to accompany him.</p><p>Jaskier groaned, throwing his hands up into the air in an exasperated gesture, flashing Geralt an annoyed but equally guilty look. "I'm sorry I made you hope."</p><p>"Better," Geralt sniffed, glare softening away from murderous and closer to just angry. As an afterthought, he added, "It's appreciated."</p><p>Then, without warning, he shut the door on the Faerie's face and savored the muffled indignant squawk Jaskier let out on the other side.</p><p>"Oh, you <em>cock</em>!" Jaskier exclaimed loudly, voice pitched high and scandalized over Geralt's snickering. "Open this door <em>right now</em>, Geralt!"</p><p>Geralt sneered, turning around and walking away. "No."</p><p>"You and I need to <em>talk</em>!" Jaskier continued, punching at the door. "You absolute buffoon!" </p><p>"Come back tomorrow," Geralt snarled cruelly, lips curling up in amusement as Jaskier groaned at the reference to his own words and banged on the door again. "I'll be here." </p><p>"You <em>fucking bitch</em>!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Geralt! I'm here! Open this door right now!"</p><p>Geralt turned over on his bed and fell back to sleep, annoyed groan slipping from his bitter, alcohol-tasting mouth as he buried his head into his sheets to muffle the echoed knocking. The Faerie knocked for another hour but seemed to give up after that, knocks ceasing.</p><p><em>Serves him right</em>, Geralt thought gruffly, rolling over and under his blankets.</p>
<hr/><p>"Okay, that was <em>really</em> funny," Jaskier sniffed, glaring at Geralt the next day when he finally answered the knocks in the early morning of the next day. "<em>Reaaally</em> funny. <em>So</em> funny, I forgot to laugh and brooded my way through the fucking <em>forest</em> like some... some <em>fool</em>!" </p><p>Geralt snorted, rolling his eyes at the kicked puppy expression Jaskier was sporting.</p><p>"You should be grateful I didn't leave you for a month," he retorted, most of the bitterness from the day before yesterday gone.  </p><p>"You've made your point," Jaskier grumbled, kicking at a pebble pathetically. "I can't say I <em>like</em> it, but you've made it."</p><p>Geralt allowed a small, victorious grin to worm it's way onto his mouth, and Jaskier grinned too, albeit more sheepishly. Slowly, Geralt let himself sit on the floor, and sighing, Jaskier sat, too, nothing but the four inches of entryway separating them. </p><p>"Why didn't you come by, anyway?" Geralt asked gruffly after a pause. </p><p>Jaskier shrugged. "Why do you smell of misery and despair?" He shot back, deflecting. </p><p>"I asked you first," Geralt argued, eyes narrowing. </p><p>"My question's more important," Jaskier smirked. </p><p>"Debatable."</p><p>"No, it isn't, actually."</p><p>Geralt pursed his lips. "All right, I'll make you a deal."</p><p>Almost immediately, Jaskier leaned forward, as if he was suddenly the most interested he'd ever been with Geralt, and the human man was thoroughly reminded that Jaskier was a Faerie, and Faeries had their thing with deals. </p><p>"Go on," Jaskier drawled, a dangerous glint in his widening smile. </p><p>Geralt gulped. "Gods, it wasn't supposed to seem this serious."</p><p>Jaskier laughed, though his eyes were still narrowed and there was little emotion behind the laugh. "Geralt... go <em>on</em>."</p><p>"Right." Geralt cleared his throat. "I'll tell you what's got me down, and you tell me why you didn't come back."</p><p>Jaskier cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. He looked like the model of pure innocence, with wide blue eyes and dewy pink lips partially opened. "But I did come back," he reasoned, confused. </p><p>"Not what I meant," Geralt sighed. "You know what I meant."</p><p>"Oh, yes, I know, but Fae take wording very seriously."</p><p>"Humans, not as much."</p><p>"Hm... okay. Deal."</p><p>Geralt expected to feel different. Maybe he even expected some glowing lights or illuminating eyes, but really, the agreement to the deal changed nothing. He didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved. Nevertheless, he'd hold up his end of the bargain. </p><p>"My daughter's busy with University and Yennefer's busy with her job," Geralt said, holding in the sigh that threatened to leave his lips. "I guess I'm feeling lonely."</p><p>Jaskier pursed his lips. "But I'm here?"</p><p>"Yeah, well." Geralt scoffed. "Not for a month you weren't. No offense, but you're literally the most dishonest person I've talked to in ages."</p><p>Jaskier narrowed his eyes. "I literally can't lie," he deadpanned. </p><p>"I said what I said." Geralt looked him up and down. "Now, we had a deal."</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. "The Fae are prideful creatures, I told you."</p><p>"That literally explains nothing." Geralt threw his hands to the air. "You're going, 'Oh, sorry I left you for a month without warning, Geralt, it's because I'm a Faerie.' What? That's like me going, 'Sorry I ran you over with my motorcycle, it's because I'm a Capricorn.' Makes no sense."</p><p>Jaskier shot Geralt a glare. "Okay, first of all, let me finish, you impatient man. And second of all, fuck you, because that is my excuse. And it's a damn good one, if you'd let me <em>finish</em>."</p><p>Geralt was annoyed, but whatever. He allowed Jaskier to finish.</p><p>"To my kind, being clever is more important in friendships than being compassionate is. That's what I was doing, finding loopholes in our agreements. I was being clever, and in my world, that's something admirable. <em>Obviously</em>, though, I don't know a lot of things about human customs, because I came off as rude."</p><p>Geralt's gaze softened, but it was still stern, looking for answers to questions swirling around in his mind. He understood that much about Jaskier's actions but....</p><p>"Why did you wait a month?" He asked warily. "You could have shown yourself clever by returning after the promised day."</p><p>Jaskier frowned and let out a breath. "Okay, that one was on me. But to be fair, I'm like... a four hundred years old. A month is nowhere near as long as you'd think it is for me."</p><p>Geralt felt himself stop breathing. "Four hundred years," he whispered under his breath. </p><p>Jaskier heard it. "Yeah." He raised an inquiring eyebrow at Geralt, slowly, carefully. "Are we... you know, okay now?"</p><p>Geralt sighed. "Yeah," he breathed.</p><p>Jaskier beamed. "Ugh, wonderful. I hated seeing you mad at me." </p><p>He grinned at Geralt who copied the gesture. For a while, they did nothing but stare at each other, blue on amber and amber on blue with full attentiveness. Then, Jaskier's lips parted and he exhaled sweetly. </p><p>"You still lonely?" The Faerie asked.</p><p>Geralt let out a breath. "Not as much as I was," he returned, and he meant it.</p><p>Jaskier smiled, and Geralt felt warmer. "Good."</p>
<hr/><p>"So," Geralt drawled, sitting on the other side of the open door and sipping freshly brewed tea, "how have things changed this past four hundred years?"</p><p>Lying down at the light of the setting sun's rays, Jaskier shrugged as best as he could.</p><p>"Not that much, I'd say. Fae are less bloodthirsty now, which is wonderful, considering how humans have stopped wandering into our forests. Other than the decreased visits from the occasional human, I'd say it's just how it's always been. Though it has been boring in the forests."</p><p>It was odd, Geralt supposed, convening with a being much older than he was. But it didn't really seem that odd, considering how this being acted more childish. Geralt was unsure if that was because of Fae nature or just part of Jaskier's eccentric personality. </p><p>He'd tried to slow with the questions after the last couple of days — Geralt and Jaskier spoke regularly now, often meeting once if not twice a day the past two weeks — but the more he shot questions at the Faerie, the more he realized that Jaskier didn't really mind the queries.</p><p>In fact, Jaskier seemed to <em>like</em> when Geralt asked him things, and Geralt supposed that was because Jaskier liked knowing things Geralt didn't.  </p><p>But Jaskier was ever curious and ever curious beings liked asking Geralt questions as well. </p><p>"What's your favorite color?"</p><p>Geralt shrugged. "Don't have one."</p><p>Jaskier only raised a dubious eyebrow, staring at Geralt lazily for a small moment before he rolled his dizzying cornflower blue eyes. The sides of his lips fell down in a bored frown. </p><p>"Well that's boring."</p><p>Geralt snorted.</p><p>"I'm boring," he reasoned jokingly, but Jaskier fixed him with another intense gaze and for a second, the man froze in place under the Faerie's stare.</p><p>Jaskier smirked.</p><p>"<em>Hardly</em>," he scoffed. "You're the most interesting human I've met."</p><p>Geralt, amused, asked, "And how many have you met to find me the most interesting?"</p><p>The Faerie's stare softened, so terribly sincere when he answered, (truthfully, because that's the only way he <em>could</em> answer), "One loses count after so many, my dear."</p><p>And Geralt's heart beat a little faster after that. </p>
<hr/><p>The knock on the door at midnight was unexpected, but it wasn't really such an unpleasant surprise.</p><p>Quite the opposite, really, and Geralt had to slap the grin off his face when he became awake enough to realize that he had grown so fond of the Faerie man that showed up several days of the week seeking his company.</p><p>Nevertheless, fighting the smile that threatened to appear on his face, Geralt walked himself to the front door and opened the oaken separation. </p><p>Jaskier's affectionate and soft face stared back at him and the grin Geralt had been trying to fight won the battle. Geralt couldn't find it in him to be angry at it.</p><p>After all, how could he blame himself for smiling when Jaskier was in front of him, staring at him with such warm blue eyes, dewy pink lips turned upwards in a small smile, his effortlessly charming eyes wrinkled at the corners, honey brown hair tousled and beckoning for Geralt to touch. </p><p>"Come outside," Jaskier beckoned in a siren's whisper voice sweet, like it belonged in a fucking church choir, or maybe fucking Heaven or Elysium or any other pleasant afterlife.</p><p>He was... ethereal.</p><p>But his words processed in Geralt's head, and Geralt hated it, but his survival instincts kicked in to remind him what exactly Jaskier was to be so ethereal. There was danger in his beauty, and though both men had bonded in the last few weeks, Geralt was still a cautious human in the company of Fair Folk.</p><p>He pursed his lips hesitantly, mouth feeling dry. "What?"</p><p>"I want to show you something," Jaskier laughed, and he seemed so normal, so honest... it made Geralt feel almost guilty for not trusting him. "Just outside the porch. You can't see it under this roof." </p><p>Geralt's frown deepened. "I don't know...."</p><p>Thankfully, Jaskier didn't seem offended by his tentativeness, only smiling reassuringly, understanding. Patient. </p><p>"Trust me?" Jaskier persisted, softly, sweetly, warmly. "Just this once? I promise I won't do anything bad. I won't even touch you, if that's what you want. I promise."</p><p>Everything in Geralt was begging him to stay inside his house, everything reminding him that words were powerful weapons, and they could be twisted so easily. But...</p><p>"Okay," Geralt relented, letting out a deep breath. "Okay."</p><p>Jaskier beamed.</p><p>He stepped backwards, giving Geralt a reassuring stare as Geralt stepped forward, hesitated, and put his foot down on the other side of the doorway.</p><p>Almost immediately, the forest greeted him into it's territory, a pleasant breeze circling his body, bringing with it the smell of pine and grass. Geralt blinked. Despite the darkness of the night, the briskness of the wind, he had never felt so welcome.</p><p>And Jaskier... Jaskier was the centerpiece to it all. He stood in front of Geralt, an arms length away and smiling under the pale moonlight. True to his word, the Faerie did not reach out to touch Geralt or pose himself as any danger at all. Geralt almost wished he would, almost wished to reach out and hold and touch.</p><p>But Jaskier only turned around and beckoned for Geralt to follow.</p><p>And Geralt, the damned curious thing he was, did, entranced by Jaskier's beauty. </p><p>Jaskier stopped walking a little ways away from Geralt's porch, and without looking at Geralt, he lay down on the plush and dew-dropped grass, chemise and pants getting wet where they met the damp earth.</p><p>Wordlessly, Geralt lay down next to the Faerie, both supine. </p><p>Jaskier's eyes stayed fixed on the sky, black and covered by thick, large clouds that obstructed Geralt's view of the night sky. Really, the only indication there was ever anything beyond the cloud were the strong rays of moonlight peeking through and peppering the trees silver where light met leaves.</p><p>Honestly, Geralt didn't know why Jaskier was watching the night sky when the earth looked so much fuller than the inky blackness above. </p><p>"Watch," Jaskier instructed, blinking with lashes so pretty, moonlight shining on him like a spotlight. </p><p>Geralt tore his gaze away from his surroundings mournfully and looked up at the empty night as per Jaskier's instructions. And he watched. And watched. And watched, unimpressed. </p><p>Geralt looked back to Jaskier, liking the view of the Faerie's face much better than the vastness of one boring, slow-moving cloud. "What are we looking for?"</p><p>Jaskier chortled. "Patience, dear heart." He spared Geralt a sidelong glance and made a show of rolling his eyes. "Stop looking at me, you'll miss it."</p><p>Geralt rolled his own eyes, choosing to ignore the warmth that peppered his cheeks at being caught staring. He turned amber eyes back to the black sky and—</p><p>"Oh," Geralt whispered. "Oh, fuck."</p><p>The cloud moved away, revealing the full force of the star-filled sky and one star fell, casting a tail across the now colorful galaxy night before disappearing in a beautiful display of one trailing light.</p><p>And one by one the stars all fell, shooting across the sky in groups of thousands, like an entire galaxy falling, lighting everything up in an entrancing display of light and.... Gods. Gods, it was....</p><p>"Fuck," Geralt swallowed. "Fuck, it's beautiful."</p><p>Jaskier laughed, and Geralt's eyes were glued to the shooting stars but from his peripheral, he could <em>swear</em> cornflower blues were staring right at him as Jaskier nodded and agreed, "Yeah. Yeah, it is." </p><p>And Gods, that was it. That was it. </p><p>Geralt turned his head, letting awed amber meet relaxed blue.</p><p>"Jaskier," he whispered, voice gruffer and filled with more emotion than usual.</p><p>"Yes?" The Faerie's whisper sounded more breathless than Geralt felt. His voice quivered a little, like he was anticipating something. </p><p>"<em>Jaskier</em>." Desperation seeped into Geralt's voice. </p><p>Jaskier blinked, lips parted just the smallest bit. "Yes?" He repeated, voice so quiet, voice so breathy.   </p><p>"I think I'd like you to touch me now." </p><p>Jaskier laughed, and just like that, Jaskier's lips turned up to a smile as he leaned in, ever closer, and Geralt met him in the middle. </p><p>Jaskier's lips were just as soft as Geralt had imagined, and even as Geralt slipped his tongue so carefully into the Faerie's mouth and felt the sharpness of Jaskier's teeth, he felt no pain with it.</p><p>It was <em>bliss</em>, the feeling of warmth everywhere on his body, the taste of vanilla and tea, the smell of pine.</p><p>Jaskier was a careful kisser, passionate and adventurous but not careless, and Geralt, well, he was eager and curious and sweet.  </p><p>They pulled away panting, foreheads touching, palms on each other's hair and cheek, cold air turning to warm steam between their faces. </p><p>"Oh," Geralt let out. </p><p>Jaskier laughed. "Oh," he agreed.</p><p>Geralt smiled, laying back down and facing the sky again. "I think I could get used to that."</p><p>Jaskier laughed again, and Geralt could get used to that sound as well. "I think you will get used to that."</p><p>Jaskier rolled on top of him and trapped Geralt in another, deeper kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>people always seem to talk about love like its this thing that's always bashful and thorough and easy to understand, but the thing is,,,,, love is confusing and strange and weird and i really felt like i needed to capture the danger of it as well as the tenderness and intimacy. love is amazing as it is scary, and i think more people should think of it like that.</p><p>if it seems too fantastical at times, then you should know thats just me projecting my emotions onto these helpless little characters</p><p>projecting my feelings on characters does make me feel like a god tho and that's good bc uh DIY therapy but bad bc readers can psychoanalize me based on my personal interpretations of characters.</p><p>actually my dumb bastard (lovely absolutely amazing) bitchboy friend said smth abt that bc flynn loves being a smart old man. he went 'i seem to believe that i’ll live forever and eventually this will come back to hurt me in the form of punishment for my hubris' and u know what??? bitch me too the fuck</p><p>anyways i leave u off with love, because its such a wonderful thing and the best part is, there's an infinite supply of it!</p><p>love your friends, love your lover, and (even if its hard) love yourself. because ur worth it</p><p>love,</p><p>alyssa 😌💞✨✌🌼😖</p><p>ps, heres a playlist i made thinking of the girl who i can never hate because shes cute and hot and pretty and so so so lovely and cool 😖✌<br/>open.spotify.com/playlist/74MeWVURQw9AZUjq2qUj8M?si=irSQbWPtRX2Cpmj8HFG2zg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>